


Henry and the Meme Machine UPDATE and other news

by Smol_Ninja_Creator



Category: Batim - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Ninja_Creator/pseuds/Smol_Ninja_Creator
Summary: Just an update on what’s going on.





	Henry and the Meme Machine UPDATE and other news

Hello readers! I know some of you have been waiting for so long on another Henry update, but we’ve been so busy with school and other things that we just haven’t touched it for ages. On the plus side however, chapter 2 is almost done and chapter 3 has been started! I also have three story ideas, one is in the works of being created. I’ll try not to spoil too much, but I’ll give a small summary of each.

1: this one is the most worked out, probably just going to be a one shot like the second one. After arriving to the studio he has a new problem to face; and it’s not the ink demon. Of course, it’s not like he could see the beast anyway.

2: This one I haven’t started yet, but I have He rough plan laid out. Henry gets sick, and it’s up to Bendy to help him out.

3: The Fall to Insanity. A temporary title to this work, but when Sammy wakes up after an interaction with Joey, he is troubled to find out that he is all alone; and entirely made from ink. This is basically Sammy’s journey to becoming the prophet we all know and love today. Unless you hate him, then the prophet you know to hate.

And that’s all I got. But when I wasn’t doing schoolwork I was writing a personal story that I may or may not post some of to here eventually. Idk if you want to see some of it then go ahead and let me know in the comments. Which story are you most excited to see first? Let me know that as well so that I could try to focus most of my attention on that. But first I’ll post Meme Machine chapter 2. Yea that’s probably a good idea. Ok that’s all I got. Hope you are excited because idk if I am. Ok I’m done now so ye.


End file.
